


Photography (Your wings)

by marsella_1004



Category: T-Ara, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: История о фотографе Хёмин и крыльях Санни.
Relationships: Lee Soonkyu | Sunny/Park Sunyoung | Hyomin





	Photography (Your wings)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Photography (Your wings)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722963) by SunHyomByung. 



> старый фик из 2017; разрешение на перевод получено

_Ах, если бы только у меня была камера лучшего качества... Я должна найти работу на полставки_ , думала девушка, пока держала цифровую камеру, возясь с ней. Она пыталась сфотографировать берег реки, приближая глаза к объективу, ходила туда-сюда, стараясь найти верный угол.

— Сонён-а, что делаешь?

Глаз заморгал прямо перед линзой, заставляя девушку вздрогнуть. Она почти уронила камеру, но, к счастью, она завязала ремешок вокруг своего запястья.

— Сункю! — Пак ругнулась на невысокую девушку, которая нахально улыбалась перед ней.

— Йа! Не называй меня так, я тебе говорила, что я Санни, С-А-Н-Н-И, СОЛНЕЧНАЯ, как яркая личность, коей я и являюсь, напоминающая солнце! — Низенькая девушка надула губки.

— Я тоже говорила тебе не называть меня Сонён; даже мои родители согласились называть меня Хёмин вместо этого, — девушка закатила свои глаза.

— Ты должна поменять свое имя на законном основании. — Санни развернула ремешок с запястья Хёмин, просматривая на камере фотографии, которые она сделала. — Ах, ни одно из этих фото не имеет смысла.

Хёмин сидит на краю берега реки, шумно дыша. 

— Я думаю то же самое, вероятно, это из-за качества. Ну, по крайней мере, с точки зрения искусства это эстетично.

Санни хихикает, присаживаясь рядом с Хёмин.

— Ты обвиняешь камеру в отсутствии своего художественного вкуса? — Она опирается на девушку, все еще просматривая фотографии.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Спрашивает высокая девушка, ее глаза сосредоточены на LED-дисплее камеры, просматривая фотографии, которые Санни прокручивает.

— Мм, только что закончились дополнительные занятия, — она снимает свою сумку, показывая книги внутри нее, — старательно учусь, как хороший студент, каким я и являюсь.

Хёмин забирает камеру обратно в свои руки, делая фотографии книг внутри сумки Санни.

Ли смеется, она позирует перед камерой, ожидая, когда Хёмин нажмет кнопку затвора.

Видя, как Санни мило позирует, Пак ухмыляется, вместо этого откладывает камеру, заставляя Санни нахмуриться; но глаза девушки загораются, когда она видит, как Хёмин достает из своего бокового кармана телефон.

— Телефонной камеры достаточно для такого вида фотографий.

Она нажимает на камеру и начинает снимать различные милые позы девушки. Она переключила камеру в режим селфи, делая пальцами знак V с Ли позади нее, сидящей в позе цветка.

Две девушки тихо сидят на берегу реки, посылая друг другу фотографии, которые они только что сделали, когда внезапно Хёмин начала вздыхать.

— Это твоя привычка или что-то в этом роде? — Спрашивает Санни, усмехаясь.  
— Я просто думала... — Пак замолкает, глядя вдаль. — Мне на самом деле нравится фотографировать, но я не думаю, что действительно смогу делать снимки, как в журналах. Я имею в виду пейзажи и все остальное, я не собираюсь делать тебя своей моделью.

Санни вновь закрывает рот, она была близка к тому, чтобы предложить Хёмин эту идею, но Пак бьет ее за это; Ли застенчиво хихикает, _как ты узнала_. Затем девушка присоединяется к Хёмин, уставившись в небытие, ее подбородок опирается на ладонь. 

Солнце садится, заставляя золотистое небо ярко светиться. Хёмин глядит в сторону Санни, которая сидит прямо перед садящимся солнцем, раскрыв рот, как только Пак включила камеру опять. Она встала и отошла на несколько шагов назад, заставляя Санни в замешательстве повернуть голову по направлению к девушке.

— Оставайся там, Санни-я, — девушка снова приближает свои глаза к камере, регулируя ее на нужный угол. Она делает несколько снимков, довольная улыбка расползается по ее губам.

— Ты только что сфотографировала меня? — Санни улыбается, ее глаза обретают форму полумесяца, как только она начинает смеяться.

Хёмин возвращается к девушке, глаза, сфокусированные на дисплее камеры, по-прежнему широко открыты; не в состоянии что-либо говорить, она смотрит на Санни опять.

— Это было прекрасно.

Санни наклоняет свою голову, глядя на девушку со смущенной улыбкой. 

— Правда?

Ее подруга кивает, из-за чего Санни растерялась. Она обычно отвечает с сарказмом, но в этот раз она действительно выглядит искренней, даже изумленной.

— Я не знаю, может что-то не так с моими глазами, но солнечные лучи позади тебя сделали так, словно у тебя была пара крыльев... Это было прекрасно, — Хёмин смотрит на Санни, разочарованная, что солнце уже село, ничего не освещая на маленьком Солнце, сидящем на берегу реки.

Санни хмурит свои брови, она знает, что иногда Хёмин говорит ерунду. Она предпочитает забыть о том, что Хёмин только что сказала. 

— Ах, смотря на это вновь, я чувствую себя немного грустно, как ты, которая собирается улететь далеко от меня.

Хёмин бьет Санни по руке.

— Никуда не уезжай без меня, хорошо?

Санни фыркает.

— Ты странная, Сонён-а.  
— Я серьезно, Санни.

Санни издает небольшой смешок. 

— Ты все равно странная.  
— Ты ангел или нет?  
— ХЁМИН! — Санни не выдерживает, разражается смехом, смотря на серьезное лицо своей подруги, так как та говорила нелепости.

По крайней мере, так думала Санни.

___________________________________________

Санни сидит в своем кабинете в офисе, улыбаясь фотографии, сделанной ее подругой много лет назад. 

Она скучает по старым временам, где все беззаботно и не о чем беспокоиться. Сейчас она просто торчит в своем офисе по 8 часов в день, иногда проводя выходные наедине с собой или тратя время здесь.

_Взросление_ , думает она, лаская рамку. 

Как большинство и предсказывали, Санни с ее мозгами легко устроилась на работу. Конечно, были напряги, но она стремилась к вершине; однако, она не уверена, что это то, чем она хотела бы заниматься в жизни. Так или иначе, она это сделала, при помощи родителей и братьев с сестрами, но сделала это.

_Это скучно, делать одно и то же каждый день..._ Она смотрит на другую фотографию с ней и Хёмин. 

— Когда-то ты сказала мне, что видишь крылья позади меня и говорила мне не расправлять их и летать, — мягко бормочет девушка, посмеиваясь.

Она смотрит на фотографию опять, на ту, что Хёмин сняла, когда они были на берегу реки. Она изучает снимок, _где же крыло?_ Легкий смешок слетает с ее губ, _конечно, я не верю в это._

Ее мысли возвращаются в тот день, когда она увидела девушку с камерой в руках. Она вспоминает, какой серьезной та выглядела, и это было привлекательным. Хёмин держит камеру, находясь в своем собственном мире, разыскивая идеальные снимки. Это было привлекательным в глазах Санни.

Санни достает свой телефон, открывая галерею. Она всегда организовывает все в своем телефоне, но она никогда не удаляет одну эту фотографию, даже спустя столько лет — фотографию Хёмин, которую она тайно сделала, пока та пребывала в своем мире фотографий.

Ли не имеет практически никаких знаний о фотографии, но когда она смотрит на изображение Хёмин, то знает, что это идеальная фотография. По крайней мере, для Санни это так. 

_Хёмин-а, знала ли ты, что ты была ангелом для меня прежде, чем ты сказала, что я ангел? Крылья на мне? Ах, не шути больше так. Ты была единственной с крыльями. Ох, подожди, ты украла мои крылья наряду с сердцем? Посмотри на себя сейчас; как птенец, который только что научился летать, ты продолжаешь летать вдали от меня. Я не буду жаловаться, я знала, что это должно было произойти на протяжении всего этого времени. Я знала, что однажды ты осознаешь, что крылья — за твоей спиной, но ты не поняла, что я потеряла свои. Мне жаль, что я не могу расправить свои крылья и быть рядом с тобой._

Уголки губ Санни растянулись в небольшую улыбку. Она заблокировала свой телефон, удобно откидываясь на кресло. _Если бы только Хёмин была по-прежнему рядом со мной._

Ее глаза щурятся от внезапного солнечного луча, который прошел сквозь жалюзи; она поднялась, смотря во все глаза на золотистое небо. Девушка не заметила, что уже поздно, она была погружена в свои собственные мысли. 

Затем Ли закрывает жалюзи, готовится возвращаться домой, когда ее телефон неожиданно вибрирует. 

Она улыбается.

— Санни-я, я только что приехала! — Сообщает голос по ту сторону линии. 

— Куда? Куда ты улетаешь теперь? — Ли хихикает.

— В твои руки, Санни-я! — Говорит ликующий голос.

— Поняла, поторапливайся домой. Я скучаю по тебе, Хёмин.


End file.
